La trahison d'un frère
by bev28
Summary: Si en cherchant son frère, Ginny découvrait la plus douloureuse des trahisons?


Résumé : Défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : le nombre et le critère.

Résumé 8 : La trahison d'un frère (compris dans les 10 résumés sur la trahison)

Ginny commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'avait pas le caractère pour attendre, un de ses frères encore plus. Aussi elle partit à la recherche dans le dédale de couloir de Poudlard. Mais où était-il donc. Il était devenu professeur depuis peu, il enseignait l'étude des sorciers. Ginny alla le chercher dans sa planque du temps où il était à Poudlard. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle abandonnée. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette vision. Son Harry, qu'elle aimait depuis toujours était doucement blotti dans les bras fins de son frère Percy, tous deux endormis. Son cœur se brisa face à ce tableau de douceur et d'amour.

Slash Harry/Percy no lemon

* * *

Ginevra Wealey était une jeune femme accomplie, actuellement en septième année à l'école Poudlard, elle commençait à réfléchir à son avenir. Et qui de mieux pour la renseigner que son très sérieux frère Percy. Ce-dernier avait quitté le Ministère à la fin de la Guerre et Minerva lui avait demandé s'il acceptait d'être professeur d'étude des sorciers. Percy avait bien sûr pris le poste.

Ginny se retrouvait donc à attendre son frère dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il avait déjà presque un quart d'heure de retard. La sorcière n'avait pas non plus vingt ans devant elle. En effet la rousse avait prévu de coincer Harry Potter son ex-petit ami qui depuis la fin de la guerre l'évitait. Ginny, toujours amoureuse, ne comprenait pas pourquoi après le retour de la paix, Harry ne s'était rué vers elle pour s'excuser et refaire d'elle sa petite-amie. Elle voulait remettre les choses à plat avec lui, qu'ils puissent avancer dans leur futur commun.

Cinq autres minutes passèrent et Ginny s'impatienta, elle n'avait pas un caractère fait pour attendre. Elle quitta rapidement la tour Gryffondor partant à la recherche de son frère. Elle commença par sa salle de classe. Celle-ci était vide, elle croisa un étudiant cherchant lui aussi le professeur qui lui dit que le cours était fini depuis plus d'une heure. Elle alla alors toquer à ses appartements qu'il partageait avec deux autres enseignants, le château étant toujours en réparation. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement oublié ? Le nouveau professeur de musique lui répondit que Percy n'était pas repassé depuis son départ ce matin.

La jeune Weasley s'agaça, mais où donc pouvait-il être ? Soudain elle pensa à la salle où, en seconde année, elle l'avait surpris avec Pénélope. Se souvenant de l'endroit, elle s'y dirigea rapidement. Ginny ouvrit la lourde porte de la salle abandonnée. Elle se figea devant le tableau sous ses yeux. Harry Potter, le seul garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais véritablement aimé, était blotti, torse nu, contre son frère Percy lui aussi partiellement dénudé. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis sur un matelas de fortune, enlacés.

Ginny sentit l'air se faire rare dans ses poumons, son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux, réalisant. Des larmes silencieuses tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à les regarder. Elle n'avait jamais vu Percy avec un air si serein si détendu. Et Harry. Le brun dormait, DORMAIT. Alors que Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient tous les jours des nuits de cauchemar qu'avait le Gryffondor. Depuis son combat contre Voldemort son sommeil n'avait aucun répit. Et là, elle le retrouvait en train de dormir, paisiblement, blotti dans les bras de Percy, sa tête au niveau du cœur. Comme s'il lui avait fallu ce battement de vie pour pouvoir enfin trouver le repos.

Ginny s'isola dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre son oreiller. Elle entendit le tableau protégeant sa chambre s'ouvrir. Peu de personne avait le mot de passe. La rousse se tourna pour apercevoir son amie Hermione qui s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. La brillante sorcière nota les larmes et les yeux rouges de la plus jeune. Elle comprit.

\- Tu sais

Ce n'était pas une question. Ginny, dans un sursaut, se demanda depuis quand elle était le dindon de la farce. Elle sentit la colère souffler par vague en elle. Voyant cela Hermione précisa.

\- J'ai deviné, je pense que personne d'autre n'est au courant.

La sorcière rousse détailla son amie cherchant la trace d'un mensonge. Mais Hermione comme à son habitude était d'une honnêteté brute.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Pour ceux qui peuvent voir, qui veulent voir ? Oui

Ginny devait réfléchir, elle fit signe à la brune de la laisser seule. Une fois le calme revenu dans sa petite chambre, Ginny prit une grande inspiration.

Percy et son Harry était en couple.

Elle eu soudain un rire jaune. Voilà qui expliquait le comportement de son ex-petit-ami. Il n'était pas revenu vers elle car il ne l'aimait plus, plus comme, elle, l'aimait toujours. Ses larmes jusque là taries reprirent de plus belle. Ginny se sentait si niaise. Elle avait eu les signes sous le nez, elle n'avait juste pas voulu voir.

Elle était consciente qu'Harry ne l'avait pas trompée n'étant plus en couple avec elle. Néanmoins un sentiment de trahison l'accablait. Déjà son Harry était avec un homme, autant elle n'était pas homophobe autant voir son ex changer de bord juste après avoir quitté ses bras, lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Et puis Percy, son frère, avec qui elle partage les mêmes gènes. Lui qui savait qu'elle aimait le brun depuis qu'elle était en capacité d'avoir de véritables sentiments amoureux. C'était ça le plus dur. Qu'Harry lui échappe pour une autre fille, douce et parfaite, jalouse, elle aurait quand même pu le digérer. Mais son FRERE. Non, elle n'allait pas y arriver.

La jeune sorcière eut une nuit agitée, elle se leva sans hâte. Elle allait devoir les croiser au petit-déjeuner. Elle verrait la jolie fossette d'Harry en sachant qu'elle ne lui était plus destinée. Elle n'aurait plus ses moments à deux, dans ses bras où elle se sentait si aimée et protégée. En pensant à cela, ça l'interpella. Elle revit mentalement Percy et Harry enlacés. Comme quand Harry l'enlaçait, mais il n'était plus le protecteur mais le protégé. Peut-être était-ce ça. Le jeune sorcier avait tellement pris de responsabilités depuis si longtemps qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'une personne sur laquelle se reposer. Comme elle. Peut-être se ressemblaient-ils bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ginny s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, et elle observa. En analysant son entourage, elle comprit qu'elle devait avoir du sable dans les yeux depuis un moment. Le sourire discret de Drago à Hermione, Depuis quand… ? Le furtif rapprochement de Ron et Luna… Et Harry, il trifouillait la nourriture dans son assiette, apathique. Son œil balayant à rythme régulier la table des professeurs. La jeune Weasley vit en direct le visage du brun se transfigurer à l'arrivée de Percy dans la Grande Salle. La première action de ce-dernier avait été de chercher son amour du regard. Ginny vit tout de suite les épaules crispées de Percy se détendre un peu quand ses yeux chocolat accrochèrent deux billes émeraude.

La jeune rousse soupira. Cela faisait mal, si mal, seulement ce n'était pas la même douleur qu'hier. La veille, elle était une jeune fille trahie par son frère qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie. Et à ce moment-là, elle n'était plus qu'une fille qui a ouvert un peu les yeux, levant le voile de ses rêves qui lui cachait la réalité.

Son frère Percy et Harry s'aimaient.

En espérant que Ginny ouvrira les yeux un peu plus vite pour voir que Lee, frère de cœur des jumeaux ne lui envoyait pas une lettre par semaine juste pour être gentil…. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
